fakegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Islands (Mario e Luigi: Squadra dei Sogni)
Secret Islands (Mario e Luigi: Squadra dei Sogni) are several post-game dungeons accessible once the player defeats Dreamy Bowser. Island 1 Island 1 is a darker, more difficult version of Pi'llo Castle with much stronger enemies. To access it, the player must find take a purple pipe from where they fought Smouldergeist. At various points, the player must travel through it's dream areas in order to get around the areas they can't access. Upon defeating the Metal Bros, the player will be rewarded with the Blue Shell attack which hits the enemy multiple times before flying upwards and hitting the enemy by exploding. Island 2 Island 2 is a palette swapped version of Dozing Sand with elements from Dreamy Driftwood Shore. Upon defeating the Exterminator you'll obtain the Super Bomb which allows the player a 25% of critical damage for each bomb. Island 3 Island 3 takes place on a garbage dump with murky water. It's dream world requres the player to manipulate the powers of fire and ice to get ahead. To access it, they must find a purple pipe at the top of Mount Pajamaja. The dungeon is filled with stronger versions of older enemies and upon defeating Sludgemaargh (and it's minions), you'll obtain the Ice Flower attack which allows the Mario Bros to attack enemies with Ice balls. Island 4 Island 4 is a sepia version of Neo Bowser Castle with elements of Somnom Woods that is much shorter, has no items and requires the player to venture into the Dream World in order to dispel hexes placed upon the doors to other areas. Accessing this dungeon requires the player to find a purple pipe deep in Somnom Woods where they fought Pi'Ilodium. Upon defeating Antasma AR(and his Anstamunchies AR), you'll obtain the Jump Helmet which has Mario jump off a springboard helmet Luigi is wearing before jumping on the enemy. Island 5 Upon completing all 4 Secret Islands, you'll unlock a secret area that has no enemies and resembles Pi'llo Castle. There are 3 rooms and in each room, you fight powerful monsters. Once all 3 rooms are done, you'll have to fight one lass boss... Trivia Island 4 is the only one with a sepia effect and where only 3 of the monsters there aren't mechanical/ Island 5 can only be accessed once all 4 islands are clear. It's also the only island to have no enemies aside from Wart's henchmen and Wart himself. ???? is a disguise Wart uses before fighting you himself, as a result ???? has low HP. Grobot 2.0's colour scheme resembles Birdo which fits considering that Wart and Birdo originate from Super Mario Bros 2. The Metal Bros are palette swaps of Mario and Luigi which is a reference to Super Smash Bros Melee where the player could fight Metal Mario and Metal Luigi at the end of the game's Adventure Mode. The Jump Helmet returns from Bowser's Inside Story and has been reworked not to use both screens. The Blue Shell's last attack is a reference to the Mario Kart series where it bombs any player unfortunate enough to be in 1st place. Category:Turn Based RPGs Category:Nintendo Category:KingofDespairSS's Ideas